The Houses Competition Year 5, Round 6 Bonus - Chapter 1
by IRiSEaGLes
Summary: Written for The Houses Competition Year 5 Round 6 Bonus - Chapter 1 Something happened the night the Potters fell, and it isn't what you think...


House: Snakes  
Class: Potions  
Bonus  
Word Count: 1605  
Prompt: [Setting] Crypt

* * *

It may have been just past the witching hour, but the souls gathered awaiting the crypt keeper to grant them admittance. It had been a long, treacherous night and their plans will have to change greatly - even though they have experienced unprecedented success.

The night was dark and silent as the members lurked outside the gates that would ultimately grant them admittance to the school in which they all attended. They said nothing to each other in the dim light of the moon, peeking just behind a myriad of clouds dusting the night's sky. The tension was thick as the three stood, impatiently waiting on the final member.

The smell of the change of the seasons filled the air, but with it came a lingering hint of death and decay. It was normal for the time of the year to have a sense of death - it was autumn and the trees all around the foreboding castle were shedding their growth.

But the stillness of the night and the imminent sense of death that surrounded them told that tonight was different than any that preceded them through the millennia. This was a night of ominous change. A night that has turned the tides in their world. A night that would bring the hand of death and the rise of a new regime. This All Hallows Eve will be remembered as the turning point for the 'Light Side' and the rise of Lord Voldemort.

Without a word, the gates of the castle swung open of their own accord, granting admittance to the members that were anxiously awaiting word of the night's outcome and future that lay before them. They walked in silence through the ancient halls of Hogwarts, knowing that speaking word of what is to come would sentence them to unspeakable horrors, even in their victory.

Going further down, past the dungeons, and into the foundation of the castle itself, the members waited further for admittance to the secret room that resided in the castle's bowels. Only the privileged few that were in attendance knew of the room's location, and only the crypt keeper could grant them access. It was a closely guarded secret in the innermost ranks of the Dark Lord and these were some of his most loyal followers.

The heavy dark wooden doors opened slowly and silently, and the man that stood in the door looked as ominous as ever. He was tasked with allowing only three others into the sanctuary that their master created - their master being the last of the descendants of the founders of the castle in which they now stood. The crypt keeper glared disdainfully at the squirming package that one of the chosen carried, but knew that this would need to be discussed in their sanctuary. With a silent nod of his head, he ushered his comrades into the room.

It was dark, and the four figures took their stations in the circular room, silently gliding like walking shadows. They did not utter a word, there was none needed. They all knew what the events of earlier in the night meant.

The crypt keeper took his place, the last of the members, and a few torches lit up around the room only lighting the mark that was engraved in the ancient stone floor, the mark of their master, the Dark Mark, glowing hauntingly green.

"The Potters are dead," a haughty voice began. That was the words that all the members in attendance wanted and craved to hear.

A maniacal cackle rang out, echoing off the dark stone walls, as the only response.

"Silence, Bella," came the admonishment of the keeper. The few years of educating the youngsters that slept silently above them in the castle taught the keeper that his tone could be more reprimanding than any Crutiatus curse.

She did stop her echoing laughter, rather answered the unasked question lingering over their heads, "The Longbottoms have been disposed of also. They will be no issue going further."

"Well, except for this," came the slightly screeching voice of the last member as he unceremoniously dropped the squirming parcel in the middle of the room - in the center of the emerald mark.

"Ah, I think I have the perfect plan for this… abomination," the keeper cooed in his normally lazy drawl. "Bella, you do owe your dear husband an heir correct?" A snort of derision from the witch was the only response he needed. "So have him be your husband's child. Raise him in the ways of our Lord and Master. Teach him to be a good soldier for the cause and never let the prophecy reach his ears."

"Good plan Severus," came from the first. "I shall arrange with Narcissa a playdate with his '_cousin'_."

A gagging sound came from the witch. "I will not care for this bastard. He shall be my husband's to see as he wishes."

"Now, Lucius, where is our Lord. Shant he be here with us in celebration?" came the final member's voice.

"That is why I called this meeting, Bartemius," it was said placatingly like he was addressing the babe in the middle of the room instead of the adult across the room from him. "I am pleased to see that you can count all the way to five." With a sigh he continued, "As you can see, the fifth point of our pentagram is missing. Something happened upon the death of the Potter spawn. There was a blast that was witnessed by all of us in attendance, but the Dark Lord never exited the home. I was the first to enter and I searched the dwelling for any sign of our Lord. I was able to proclaim the death of the babe, and his parents." Turning to his old friend, "I know you were wanting protection for the Mudblood, Severus. So my condolences. I do not, I am afraid, know of anything of the whereabouts of our Lord at this time."

Severus Snape lowered his head in recognition of the loss of his friend and love. But this is not the time to grieve, he mentally admonished himself, there is much work to do. "I do not understand, the Dark Lord just… vanished?"

Lucius Malfoy nodded as an eerie silence fell over the cavernous room. Even the baby in the center did not make a sound nor moved. There was the tinkling sound of water droplets in the distance and the musty acidic smell of death that lingered heavily in the room.

"What is this place?" Bartemius Crouch Jr questioned when the silence became painfully penetrating.

"It is the last resting place of Salazar Slytherin himself," Severus replied absentmindedly. "As the heir of Slytherin, our Lord had access to it and wanted us to gather here if there were any… unforeseen circumstances from tonight's events."

"But shouldn't -" Crouch began.

"Silence," Snape turned his hard eyes in his direction. "We need to formulate a plan going forward. Dumbledore will be distraught but will see himself as victorious with the Dark Lord's presumed demise. I cannot stand to be around the blabbering man any more than I need to and once word of this supposed victory reaches his ears, he will be abhorrent."

"One of the children that the prophecy that Dumbledore relied upon is dead. The other remains here with us," Lucius began pointing a long pale finger in the direction of the parcel containing the Longbottom baby.

"Then we need to dispose of him, just like his parents," Bellatrix Lestrange had her wand poised, ready to murder or send a Crutiatus curse to the infant.

"No, Bella, we mustn't," Lucius Malfoy interrupted his sister-in-law's actions. "Dumbledore will be looking for the child, yes, so I suggest you and your husband take him out of the country. Narcissa and Draco can accompany you. It will only be for a little bit, just long enough to throw Dumbledore off the path." He strode around the room with purpose. "We need a plan, and we need a method to assert our superiority."

"And we need to find a method of disposing of Mudbloods," Crouch interrupted.

A derisive snort came from Severus, "They have their use. Lily Evans, though her blood status was less than desirable, had her uses."

"Ah, I see where you're going with that Severus," Crouch leered. "They can be our concubines, so to say."

Severus made an indignant snort, "No, that is not what I meant at all. I was thinking more along the lines of menial work - that which the superior members of society do not wish to partake in." Lucius gave his friend a knowing look. "Fine," Severus acquiesced. "Some can be used for other purposes also."

Nodding, Lucius continued with his original train of thought as he resumed his pacing in the small circular room. "Bella, when you return as a happy mother, I see you in the Ministry - as the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. You should also have control over Azkaban and maybe you can get those pesky Dementors in order. Barty - you shall also be in the Ministry - but in the Department of International Relations. I think you should also take over the Muggle Liaison Office under your jurisdiction. Severus, remain here at Hogwarts. Take Dumbledore's role as Headmaster. I believe I can get support from the other governors of the school to facilitate this."

Sniggering Barty glared, "And what pray tell, will you be doing during this, Lucius?"

With an eye roll and smirk playing on his lips, "I, Bartemius, shall be Minister of Magic in our Lord's absence, of course."


End file.
